T
tab: n. choTi si parchi/paTTi/taeh table: n. jadaul/meyz/pahaaRa table: v. kaar rawaa'i sey nikaalna tablecloth: n. meyz poSH(m.) table knife: n. chhuri tablet: n. lauH/qurs/taKHti tabloid: n. talKHiis SHudah tabular: a. jadauli/musattaH tacit: a. KHaamoSH taciturn: a. KHaamosH taba^ tack: v.t. baañdhna/natthi karna tack: n. rawiyyah tact: n. chaalaaki/daaniSH mañdi/Dhañg/Hikmat/ mauqa^h SHinaasi/saliiqah tactful: a. mauqa^h SHinaas/hoSH yaar/saliiqah mañd tactfulness: n. chaalaaki tactic: n. chaal/hath kañDa/tadbiir tactics: n. kartab tactician: n. joR toR karney waala/tadbiir kaar/SHaatir tactile: a. lamsi/lamsiah/mura'i/waazeH tactless: a. bey kaar/bey tuka/nikamma tactlessness: n. bey tuka pan tactlessly: adv. bey tukey pan sey tad: n. chhoTa bachchah tag: n. dhajji/dum chhalla/kaaGHaz/nok tag end: n. aaKHir/añjaam kaar tail: n. dum/puuñchh tailor: n. darzi/KHayyaat tailor's wage: n. silaa'i tailorbird: n. baya tailored: a. darzi ka siya/munaasib tailpiece: n. aaKHiri sira/tatmah tailspin: n. chakkar GHotah taint: v.t. daaGH ya baTTa lagaana taint: n. daaGH/laus/SHaa'ebah tainted: a. daaGH daar take: v.t. leyna/pakaRna/thaamna/uchakna take: n. bhatta(m.)/Hissah(m.) take after: naql karna/mumaasil hona take away: haTaana/nikaalna take care: KHabar daar hona take care of: nigraani karna/nimaTna/nipaTna/ sañbhaalna take down: v.t. Dhaana/KHaraab karna/utaarna take off: v.t. utaarna take on: v.t. zimmah leyna take out: v.t. haTa deyna/nikaalna take over: v.t. qabzah karna/sañbhaalna take possession: v.t. qabzah karna take root: jamna/jaR pakaRna (to be)taken aback: saT paTaana take to task: lattey leyna taker: n. leyney waala/pakaRney waala/tasKHiir karney waala taking: n. aKHz/dil kaSH/dil ruba(giraftaari)/ leyn/paziir tale: n. afsaanah/baat/daastaan/fasaanah/kahaani/ katha/naql/qissah talent: n. fitri iste^daad/fitri salaaHiyat/ KHaslat/zauq/zehaanat talented: a. baa zauq/fataanat/laa'eq/qaabil/ saaHab e leyaaqat/tabbaa^/zaki/zehiin talent show: n. numaa'iSH e fan talisman: n. gañDa/guTka/ta^wiiz/tilism talk: n. afwaah/baat/baat chiit/gap SHap/guftaar/ guftgu/mukaalmah/taqriir talk: v.i. baateyñ karna/bolna talk nonsense: bakwaas karna/laGHw bakna talkative: a. baatuuni/bakki/bisyaar go/gappi talker: n. bakwaasi/bolney waala/jhakki tall: a. bulañd/daraaz qad/kalaañ/lamba/ uuñcha/qad aawar tallness: n. daraazi/lambaa'i/uuñchaa'i tallow: n. charbi/chiknaa'i/SHaHm tallowy: a. charbiila/charbi laga tally: n. Hesaab/khaata/SHumaar tally: v.t. khaatey meyñ likhna/SHumaar karna tally: v.i. eyk khaatey ka duusrey sey ham aahañg hona tallyho! intj. laSH laSH/SHu SHu/taSH kaar talon: n. chuñgal pañjah/SHat tamarind: n. imli tamarisk: n. jhaa'u/tarfa/tamras tambourine: n. chañg/daf/dafli tame: v.t. hilaana/paaltu banaana/par chaana/ paalna posna/raam karna/siidha karna tame: v.i. hilna/raam hona tame: a. bey mazah/dabyal/dhiima/paaltu/raam/ ruukha phiika/sidhaaya hu'a tamely: adv. miskiini sey tamper: v.t/i. daKHl deyna/daKHl añdaazi karna tangent: a. mumaasi tangential: a. maHez chhhuuta hu'a tangentially: adv. zilli tangible: a. qaabil e lams/qaabile maeHsuus tangibleness: n. maeHsuusiyat tangiblity: n. maeHsuusiyat tangle: v.t. uljhaana tangle: v.i. ulajhna tangle: n. gutthi/jhañjhaT/muSHkil/uljhan/ûqdah tank: n. Hauz/Hauzak/taalaab tanker: n. teyl bar daar jahaaz tanner: n. dabbaaGH tannery: n. dabbaaGH KHaanah/ jahaañ khaaleyñ kamaa'i jaa'eñ tanning: n. dabbaGHat/khaal ki kamaa'i tantalise: v.t. lalchaana tantalising: a/n. lalchaata tantalisingly: adv. lalchaa kar tantamount: a. goya keh/masaawi/mutaraadif/ qadr o qiimat/taaqat tantrum: n. GHazab/GHussey ka izhaar tap: v.t. khaT khaTaana tap: v.i. narm sey zarb lagaana tap: n. halki si thapki/khaTka/nal/nalka/ToñTi tape: n. dhajji/Dori/fiitah/paTTi taper: v.i. gaa'o dum hona/ghaTtey raehna tapering: a. gaa'u dum tapestry: n. gul kaari/phulkaari tappet: n. khaTka/thapakni tapping: n. dastak tar: n. Daamar/gañdah birozah/taar kol tar: n. kheywaT/mallaaH/naawak tardiness: n. aahistagi/deyr/hich kichaahaT/susti tardy: a. kaahil/sust raftaar target: v.t. hadaf banaana target: n. aamaaj(m.)/chaañd(m.)/hadaf(m.)/niSHaanah(m.)/ muñtaha(m.)/zad(f.) tariff: n. chuñgi/maeHsuul/nirKH/SHaraH naamah/ujrat tariff wall: n. naakah bañdi tarn: n. pahaaRi jhiil tarnish: v.t. baTTa lagaana/bigaaRna/gadlaana/ kaalik lagaana tart: a. khaTTa/teyz/turSH tart: n. tawaaef tartly: adv. turSHi sey task: n. beyRa(m.)/kaam(m.)/mohim(f.)/waziifah(m.) tassel: n. guppha/phuñdna taste: n. chaaSHni(f.)/lutf(m.)/mazah(m.)/mazaaq(m.)/ sawaad(m.)/SHauq(m.)/lazzat(f.)/zauq(m.) (good)taste: n. saliiqah taste: v.i. chakhna/lagna tasteful: a. baa mazaaq/baa saliiqah/KHuSH zaa'eqah/ mazey daar/rasiila tastefully: adv. pur mazaaqi sey tasteless: a. bad zauq/bey lazzat/bey mazah/ bey zauq/phiika tasty: a. chaaSHni daar/chaTkiila/mazey daar tatter: n. chiithRa tatter: v.t. chiithRey karna tattered: a. purzah purzah/taar taar tattle: n. gap(f.) tattle: v.t. bakwaas karna/gap maarna tattletale: n. GHammaaz tatty: a. farsuudah/gañdah/mal gija taunt: v.t. chheyRna/choT karna/Dhaalna taunt: n. chheyR/choT tauntingly: adv. tañzan taut: a. bey chaen/saKHt/tana hu'a tautology: n. takraar ma^ni/takraar pasañdi tavern: n. maey kadah/ma'ey KHaanah taverner: n. kalaal taw: n. añTa tawdry: a. bhadda/bhaRakiila/bhoñDa/chamkiila tawny: a. bhuura/champa'i/saañwla tax: v.t. goSH maali karna/maeHsuul lagaana/ malaamat lagaana/tohmat lagaana tax: n. baaj/DañD/fotah/KHeraaj/maeHsuul taxable: a. qaabil e maeHsuul taxation: n. maeHsuul taxi: n. kiraa'ey ki gaaRi taxpayer: n. baaj guzaar(m.)/maeHsuul dahiñdah tea: n. chaa'ey/patti teacosy: n. chaa'ey poSH/keytli poSH teacup: n. chaa'ey ki pyaali teahouse: n. chaa'ey ghar/chaa'ey KHaanah teakettle: n. chaa'ey daani tea party: n. chaa'ey ki zeyaafat teach: v.t. dars deyna/paRhaana/raah dikhaana/ siidha karna/sikhaana/ta^liim deyna teachable: a. laa'eq e tadriis/paRhaa'i key qaabil teacher: n. aamoz gaar/mu^allim/mudarris(m.)/murSHid(m.)/ ustaani(f.)/ustaad(m.) teaching: n. dars(m.)/dars o tadriis teachings: n. ta^liimaat teal: n. murGH aabi team: n. jattha/jamaa^at tea maker: n. chhalni teapot: n. chaa'ey daani teapoy: n. saeh paa'i tear: n. aañsu/khoñch tear: v.i. masakna/phaTna tear: v.t. chiirna/dhajjiyaañ uRaana/khasoTna/ maskaana/phaaRna tearful: a. aab diidah/alam naak/aSHk aaluudah/aSHk baar/ Dab Dabaata/pur nam/nam naak tearing (eye): n. qadH tears: n. aab e chaSHm/aab e talKH/aañsu/aSHk/niir (crocodile)tears:n. Taswey teary: a. aañsu bhara/aSHk aameyz tease: v.t. baaloñ meyñ kañgha pheyrna/chheyRna/ diq karna/Haeraan karna/naak meyn dam karna/ patañgey lagaana/pareySHaan karna/ qaafiyah tañg karna/sataana/tañg karna teased: a. zich teaser: n. dillagi baaz/chahel baaz/chheyRney waala teasing: a. aazaar deh/neySH zani teat: n. chuuchi/chusni/Halmah/sar e pistaan technique: n. fañniyaat/usuul e mahaarat technical: a. fanniyaati/istelaaHi technician: n. maahir e fanniyaat/mistri ted: v.t. bikheyrna/phaelaana tedious: n. ajiiran/giraañ/SHaaq tedium: n. ajiir pan/uktaahaT teem: v.t. paeda karna teem: v.i. bhar puur hona/Haamilah hona teem: v.t. Dhalkaana/uñDeylna teen: n. dard/GHam/GHussah/takliif teer: v.t. leyp lagaana/phaelaana teeth: m.p. daañt teething: n. daañt phuuTna teetotaler: n. SHaraab ka muñkir telegraph office:n. taar ghar(m.) telegram: v.i. barqiyah/taar telescope: n. duur biin tell: v.t. bataana/bayaan karna/giñna/kaehna/ farmaana/sunaana teller: n. raa'ey SHumaar/taeHwiil daar telling: a. kaar gar/pur asar/pur zor/SHadiid/takliif deh tellingly: adv. kaar gar taur par telltale: n. choGHl KHor/GHammaaz temerity: n. ãaqibat naa añdeySHi/bey parwaahi/ jasaarat temper: v.t. moaafiq banaana/mulaa'em karna/ temper(steel): v.t. aab deyna temper: n. aab(f.)/dam(m.)/GHussah(m.)/KHaslat(f.)/mizaaj(m.) tempered: a. jaley tan/maddham temperament: n. jii(m.)/mizaaj(m.)/sariSHt(f.)/taba^/ tabii^at(f.)/tiinat temperamental: a. mizaaji/tunak mizaaj temperamentally:adv. mizaaj key mutaabiq temperate: a. mo^tadil/paarsa temperature: n. buKHaar/darjah Haraarat/Haraarat tempest: n. Haejaan(m.)/tuufaan(m.) tempestuous: a. tuufaani template: n. qaalib(m.)/saañcha(m.) temple: n. agyaari/îbaadat gaah/gurduwaara/mañdir temple: n. kan paTi tempo: n. laey/raftaar temporal: a. dunyawi/saa^ati temporary: n. âarzi/chañd rozah/hañgaami temporariness: n. âarziyat/hañgaami pan tempt: v.t. aazmaana/chaaT deyna/warGHalaana temptation n. baehkaa'o/fitnah/laalach/tarGHiib tempting: a. dil kaSH/SHaehwat añgeyz temptress: n. dil kaSH/fitnah parwar/warGHalaaney waali ten: n. das tenth: n. daswaañ tenacious: a. kaRa/KHud sar/muSHkil/ziddi tenacity: n. akaR/kas tenant: n. kiraa'eh daar(m.)/makiin/mustaajir(m.)/parja(f.) tend: v.t. deykh bhaal karna/paalana/paalna posna tendency: n. muraad(f.)/rujHaan(m.) tendentious: a. maelaani/rujHaani tender: v.t. peySH karna tender: a. mulaa'em/narm/taazah tender-hearted: a. ham dard/narm dil tenderise: v.t. galaana/mulaa'em karna tenderly: adv. mulaa'emiyat sey/narmi sey tenderness: n. nazaakat(f.)/narmi/raeHm dili(f.)/riqqat(f.) tendon: n. watr tendron: n. añkhwa tenement: n. qabzah tenet: n. âqiidah(m.)/masa'lah(m.) ten-point: a. das nikaati tense: a. kaSHiidah/khiñcha hu'a tension: n. kaSHiidgi/khichaawaT tent: n. Deyra/KHaeymah/SHaamiyaanah/tañbu tent: v.t. Deyrey meyñ raehna tentative: a. aazmaa'iSH/âarzi/bah taur tajribah tenterhook: n. añkaRi tenth: a. daswaañ tenuous: a. latiif/patla/naazuk tent-pitcher: n. KHalaasi(m.) tenure: n. êlaaqah/kaaSHt/qabzah tepid: a. kun kuna/niim garm tepidly: adv. garm joSHi key bey GHaer tercel: n. nar baaz(m.) term: n. ârsah(m.)/dauraan(m.)/istelaaH(f.)/lafz(m.)/ meyâad(f.)/muddat(f.)/SHart(f.)/waqt(m.) terminal: a. aaKHiri/iñtihaa'i terminal: n. aaKHir/aDDa terminal illness:n. marz ul maut(m.) terminally: adv. aaKHir meyñ terminate: v.t. aaKHir karna/KHatm karna termination: n. añjaam/iñsiraam/itmaam/KHaatimah/ KHatm/paar/paayaañ terminator: n. KHaatim(m.) termite: n. diimak(f.) terra: n. miTTi(f.)/zamiin(f.) terra-firma: n. sar zamiin terrace: n. baam/chabuutra/mehtaabi terrain: n. araazi/qata^ terrene: a. arzi/dunyawi/KHaaki/miTTi ka terrestrial: a. arzi/KHaaki terrible: a. bhayaanak/Daraa'ona/haul naak terrified: a. daehSHat zadah terrify: v.i. Daraana/daehlaana/KHauf dilaana terrifying: a. Daraa'ona/KHauf naak territory: n. êlaaqah/âqliim/KHittah/mulk terror: n. aaSHob/daehSHat/Dar/dhaak/haul/ hiraas/KHauf/tars/yaas terror-stricken:a. daehSHat zadah terrorise: v.t. aafat toRna/daehSHat gardi karna/Daraana terrorism: n. daehSHat gardi(f.) terrorist: n. daehSHat gard/daehSHat pasañd terse: a. duruSHt/muKHtasar/Thos test: v.t. aazmaana/imteHaan leyna/parakhna/taulna test: n. aazmaa'iSH/imteHaan/kasauTi/mo^aa'enah/ parakh/paR taal/tajribah tested: a. aazmuudah testament: n. sanad/wasiyat testicle: n. aañDu/baezah/fotah/KHusiyah testify: v.t. gawaahi deyna/SHahaadat deyna testimonial: n. sadaaqat naamah/SHahaadat testimony: n. gawaahi/izhaar/saakh/SHahaadat/subuut testing: n. aazmaa'iSH testy: a. chiR chiRha/naazuk mizaaj tetrapod: n. chau paaya(m.) text: n. matn(m.)/qaul(m.) textbook: n. darsi kitaab textual: a. darsi than: conj. ba nisbat/sey thank: v.t. SHukr baja laana/SHukr karna/ SHukriyah ada karna thank you: mehrbaani/SHukriyah thankful: a. SHaakir thankless: a. eHsaan faraamoSH/naa SHukra thanks: SHukr/SHukriyah/sipaas that: conj. ki/keh/woh that is to say: adv. ya^ni that kind: waesa that many: utna that much: utna that way: udhar thatch: v.t. chhaana thatched roof: n. chhappar(m.) thaw: v.i. barf pighalna the: art. al theatre: a. jalwahgaal(f.) theatrical: a. bhaRak daar/dikhaawey ka/naaTaki theatrics: n. fann e numaa'iSH theft: n. chori(f.)/sarqah(m.) their: pron/a. unka/uska theism: n. KHuda par yaqiin them: pron. in theme: n. mauzuu^(m.) themselves: pron. aap hi/KHud aap/KHud hi then: adv. pas/phir/tab/tabhi/to thence: adv. is wajah sey theocracy: n. diini tarz e Hukuumat theologian: n. mazhabi âalim theology: n. diiniyaat/ilaahiyaat thenceworward: adv. ba^d az aañ/tab sey theomania: n. mazhabi junuun theoretic: a. nazri/tasawwuri theoretical: a. nazri theoretician: n. maahir e nazariyah theorist: n. maahir e nazariyah theory: n. da^wah/nazariyah therapeutic: a. êlaaji/SHifaa'i there: adv. wahaañ thereabout: adv. taqriiban thereafter: adv. ba^d azaañ thereby: adv. is jitna/is key êlaawah therefore: conj. chunaan cheh/isi li'ey/lehaaza/pas thereupon: conj. chunaan cheh theriac: a. teryaaq therm: n. (garam) Hammaam thermal: a. garm thesaurus: n. îlm ka sar chaSHmah/maKHzan these: pron. in/yeh (waaley) these days: aaj kal thesis: n. maqaalah/mauzuu^ thespian: n. ada kaar they: pron. woh thick: a. dabiiz/dal daar/gaaRha/ghana/ghaneyra/ guñjaan/kasiif/moTa/poRha/zaKHiim thick-set: a. moTa thicket: n. jhaaRi/jañgal/KHaar zaar thicken: v.t. gaaRha karna thicken: v.i. gaaRha hona thickly: adv. ghana ghana/lagaa taar/taabaR toR thickness: n. dal/Hajam/moTaa'i/zaKHaamat thief: n. chor/duzd/saariq thieve: v.i. churaana/sarqah karna thievery: n. chori(f.)/sarqah zani(f.) thigh: n. jaañgh/zaanu thimble: n. añguSHtaanah thin: a. chhareyra/chhidra/dhaan paan/daqiiq/dubla/ kaaGHazi/laaGHir/latiif/naazuk/patla(m.)/ patli(f.)/raqiiq/suukha(m.)/suukhi(f.) thine: pron. teyra thing: n. amr/baat/chiiz/mo^amalah/SHaey think: v.t. GHaur karna/KHayaal karna/sochna thinker: n. falsafi/mufakkir thinking: n. bichaar/KHayaal/soch third: a. saalis/soy'em/tiisra third: n. eyk thiaa'i thirst: n. pyaas/tiSHnagi thirsty: a. pyaasa/tiSHnah thirteen: a/n. teyrah thirteenth: a. teyrhwaañ thirty: a/n. tiis thirtieth: a. tiis waañ this: pron. is/Haal/maujuudah/yahi/yeh this kind: aesa this many: itna this much: itna this way: idhar thistle: n. KHaar(m.) thither: udhar thong: n. paTTi/peyTi thorax: n. pañjar thorn: n. kaañTa(m.)/KHaar(m.) thorn-apple: n. dhatuura(m.) thorny: a. kaTiila/KHaar daar/muSHkil thorough: a. kaamil/mukammal/puura thoroughbred: a/n. asiil thoroughfare: n. rah guzar thoroughly: adv. achchi taraH sey/KHuubi sey thoroughness n. puura pan those: pron. woh thou: pron. tu though: conj. agar cheh/go keh/mubaada though: adv. baa wujuud/go keh/Haalaañ keh thought: n. añdeySHah/dhiyaan/fikr/GHaur/KHayaal/ soch bichaar/tasawwur (deep)thought: n. GHaur thoughtless: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH/alal Tappu thousand: n/a. hazaar(m.) thrall: n. GHulaam(m.)/GHulaami(f.)/ûbuudiyat(f.)/ zar KHariid(m.)/zar KHariidi(f.) thrall: v.t. GHulaam banaana thraldom: n. GHulaami thrash: v.t. kuuTna/piTaa'i karna/siidha karna thrash: v.i. kuTna thrashing: n. zad o kob tray: n. siini(f.) thread: n. dhaaga/riSHtah/taaga threadbare: a. farsuudah/paa maal/phaTa hu'a/ taar taar threat: n. DaanT/DapaT/Daraawa/dhamki/KHauf threat: v.t/i. Daraana/dhamki deyna threaten: v.t. Daraana/dhamki deyna/KHauf dilaana threatening: a. Daraa'ona/dhamki aameyz three: a/n. tiin three sided: n. musallas three times: n. tigna thresh: v.t. dhuñna/kuuTna/nikaalna threshold: n. aastaanah(m.)/chau khaT(f.)/DiuRhi(f.)/ dehliiz(f.)/ibtida(f.) thrice: adv. tiin guna thrift: n. falaaH/KHuSH Haali/munaafa^ thrifty: a. juz ras thrill: v.t. chheydna thrill: v.i. chhidna thrill: n. sansani thrilling: a. sansani KHeyz thrive: v.i. baRhna/faroGH paana/palna/phalna phuulna/ panapna/par waan chaRhan thriving: a. SHaad aab throat: n. gala(m.)/Halaq(m.) throatily: adv. bhaari aawaaz sey throaty: adv. galey sey throb: v.i. dhamakna/dhaRakna/lapakna/larazna/phaRakna throb: n. dhaRkan/lapak throbbing: a. dhamak(f.)/dhaRkan(f.) throe: n. alam e SHadiid throe: v.i. alam e SHadiid meyñ mubtila hona throne: n. aurañg/kursi(f.)/masnad(m.)/sariir(m.)/ taKHt(m.) throne: v.t. masnad naSHiin karna/taKHt par biThaana throne: v.i. taKHt par baeThna throng: n. chapqaliSH(f.)/hujuum(m.) throng: v.t/i. hujuum lagaana throttle: n. gala/nar KHara throttle: v.t. gala ghuuñTna through: prep. KHatm/par/sey/zarii^ah throughout: adv. bhar/bil kul/saraa sar throw: v.t. Daalna/paTakna/pheyñkna throwaway: v.t. Daal deyna/luTaana/pheyñkna/tark karna throw-back: n. palTa/raj^at/waapsi throw in: v.t. Daalna throw out: v.t. KHaarij karna/nikaalna throw up: v.i. ugal deyna thrum: v.t/i. bey tuk gaana/gun gunaana thrush: n. bul bul(f.) thrust: v.t/i. Daalna/Dhakeylna/daaKHil hona/ghusna/ zor lagaana thrust: n. Dam(m.)/Harbah(m.)/zor(m.) thrust in: v.t. Daalna/ghusna thud: n. dhamaaka/khaTka thumb: n. añguuTha(m.) thumbling: n. baaliSHtiya(m.)/podna(m.) thump: v.t. thap thapaana/Thoñkna thumping: a. phaRakta hu'a/thap thapaata hu'a thunder: n. baadal ki garaj/gumak/garaj/kaRka/ra^d thunder: v.i. dhaaRna/kaRakna thunderbolt: n. bilji ka kaRka thunder-clap: n. kaRaaka Thursday: n. jume^raat/pañj SHañbah thus: adv. aesa/waesa/yuuñ thwack: v.t. hattaR lagaana thwart: adv. idhar sey udhar thwart: v.t. muKHaalifat karna/paar karna/rukaawaT Daalna thwart: n. laaley/rukaawaT thwarted: a. ruka hu'a thwartedly: adv. mazaaHimat kartey hu'ey thy: pron. teyra tiara: n. taaj(m.) tibia: n. piñDli ki haDDi tic: n. phaRak tick: n. eyk chhoTa sa niSHaan/saaneHah/zarrah tick: v.t. niSHaan lagaana/nuqtah lagaana ticket: n. chaalaan(m.) tickle: v.t. chheyRna/gudgudaana/gudgudi karna/ KHuSH karna/piiTna ticklish: a. mehrbaan/mutaraddid/naazuk tidbit: n. ko'i mazey daar chiiz tide: n. bahaa'o/jawaaar bhaaTa/mausam/rut/ tehwaar/waqt tidy: a. baa saliiqah/qubuul suurat/siDol/suthra(m.)/ suthri(f.) tie: v.t. baañdhna/girah laga deyna/kasna tie: v.i. bañdhna tie: n. bañdhan/gaañTh/girah tied: a. bañdha/marbuut tier: n. darjah/mañzil/qataar/saf/satar/tabqah tiff: n. chuski/ghuuñT tiff: v.t. chuski leyna/khaana/piina tiff: n. an ban/naaraazgi tiger: n. (bañgaali)SHeyr/KHuun KHwaar tight: a. bañd/chust/laa'eq/tana hu'a/tañg/Thos tight-fisted: a. kañjuus tighten: v.t. jakaRna/kasna tightening: n. khichaawaT tightness: n. khichaa'o till: n. GHallah till: prep. Hatta/tak till: v.t. kaam karna/kaaSHt kaari karna tillage: n. kheyti baaRi/jutaa'i tilt: n. jhoñpRi/KHeymah tilt: v.i. Dhalakna/jhukna tilt: v.t. Dhalkaana/jhukaana tilt: n. Dhalaan/jhukaa'o tilth: n. kaaSHt/kaaSHt kaari/zaraa^at timber: n. chob/lakkaR/laTTha timbrel: n. pakhaawaj time: n. âehd/ârsah/baar/baarah/baari/daf^ah/ dauraan/ghaRi/hañgaam/mauqa^h/mausam/ muddat(f.)/naubat/paehra/saa^at/ samaañ/waqt timely: adv. bar maHel/bar waqt/waqt par timepiece: n. ghaRi timetable: n. nizaam ul auqaat timeserver: n. zamaanah saaz timeworn: a. bosiidah/farsuudah/reyKHt times: n. auqaat/zamaanah timid: a. kachcha/KHaa'ef timidity: n. Dar poki timorous: a. KHaa'ef tin: n. qala^i tin-pot: a. bey wuq^at/KHasiis tinct: n. rañg tinct: v.t. rañgna tincture: n. rañg/rañg ki jhalak ting: v.t. ghañTi bajaana ting: v.i. ghañTi bajna tinge: v.t. rañg deyna/rañgna tingle: v.i. bajna/dhaRakna/sansanaana tingling: n. sansanaahaT tink: n. ghañTi ki Tan Tan tink: v.t/i. Tan Tanaana tinker: n. anaaRi/bañjeyra/ThaTheyra tinkle: n. jhañkaarna/TañTanaana/ tinklebell: n. ghuñghru tinner: n. qala^i gar tinsel: n. chamki(f.)/lachka(m.) tinselly: a. cham kiili/bhaRkiili tiny: a. chhoTa/muñna tip: n. ani/baKH SHiSH/nok/phunañgi(f.) tip: v.t. baKH SHiSH deyna/iSHaarah karna tip: v.t. DHalkaana/jhukaana/pheyñkna/ulaTna tip of the nose:n. phunañg(f.) tippler: n. balaa noSH/matwaala/maey noSH/SHaraabi tipsy: a. halkey naSHey meyñ/subuk sar tiptoe: a. chori chhupey/eyRiyoñ key bal tiptop: n. darjah auwwal tirade: n. lataaR tire: v.i. halkaan kona/thakna tire: v.t. halkaan karna/padaana/thakaana tired: a. aablah paa/bey zaar/chuur/halkaan/KHastah/ KHastah Haal/maañdah/seyr/SHal/thaka hu'a tiredness: n. KHastahgi(f.)/thakan(f.) tireless: a. bey takaan tirelessly: adv. bey takaani sey tiresome: a. ajiiran/giraañ tiring: a. ajiiran/giraañ tissue: n. âzlah/reySHah tit: n. chuuchi/Halmah/sar e pistaan tit: n. TaTTu tit for tat: adley ka badla tithe: n. daswaañ Hissah/ûSHr titilate: v.t. gud gudaana titillation: n. chul/gud gudaahaT/gud gudi title: n. KHitaab/naam/surKHi/ûnwaan title page: n. lauH/sar waraq title(of respect):n. Hazrat titter: v.i. khi khiyaana titter: v.i. Dag magaana/larazna tittle: n. nuqtah/zarrah tittle: v.t/i. bakwaas karna tittle-tattle: n. bakwaas/gap SHap titty: n. chhaati titubate: v.i. laR khaRaana/Thokar khaana to: prep. ba/dar/fi/ko to and fro: idhar udhar toad: n. meyñDak(m.)/meyñDki(f.) toady: n. chaap luus/KHuSH aamdi toadyism: n. chaap luusi/KHuSH aamdi/lallo patto tobacco: n. tambaaku tobacconist: n. tambaaku waala toby: n. raah zani tod: n. siyaana today: adv. aaj/imroz toddle: v.i. bacchchey ki taraH chalna/ghuumna toddle: n. bachchey ki chaal toddler: n. chhoTa bachcha(m.) toddy: n. taaRi toe: n. paa'oñ ka pañjah together: conj. ham/hamah/yak ja together: adv. aapas/baaham/ikaTTha/milkar/saath toil: v.i. meHnat muSHaqqat karna toil: v.t. meHnat karwaana toil: n. jaal/phañda toil: n. jid/kasaala/meHnat/muSHaqqat toilet: n. paa KHaanah/siñghaar token: n. âlaamat/parchi/niSHaani/paehchaan/yaad gaar tolerable: a. gawaara/GHaniimat/qaabil e bar daaSHt tolerance: n. bar daaSHt/eHtemaal tolerant: a. mutaHammil tolerate: v.t. bar daaSHt karna/gawaara karna toleration: n. bar daaSHt(f.)/taab(f.) toll: n. chuñgi/jizyah/maeHsuul/naaka/raah daari toll: v.i. ghañTa bajna toll: v.t. ghañTa bajaana tomb: n. madfan(m.)/maqbarah(m.)/marqad(m.)/ mazaar(m.)/qabr(f.)/zariiH tomboy: n. chust o chaalaak laRki tomfool: n. masKHarah/pagloT tomfoolery: n. masKHar tommy: n. khaana tomorrow: n. farda/kal ton: n. tarz tone: n. lab o laehjah/laehjah/laey/mizaaj/ naGHmah/sada/saut/tarz tong: n. chimTa/dast panaah tongue: n. boli/lisaan/zabaan tonight: n. aaj raat(f.) tonsil: n. kauwwa(m.) tonsor: n. Hajjaam(m.) tonsure: n. Hajaamat tonsured: a. sar muñDa tony: n. buddhu too: adv. bhi too little/few: kam/zara sa too many/much: zeyaadah tool: n. aalah/auzaar/hath yaar tooth: n. daañt toothache: n. daañt ka dard toothless: a. bey daañT/bey KHatrah/popla(m.) toothpick: n. KHelaal(m.) toothpowder: n. mañjan(m.) toothsome: n. KHuSH zaa'eqah/laziiz toothy: a. dañtto top: n. choTi/qullah/sar/zabar top: n. laTTu top-most: a. sar aamad topaz: n. pukhraaj toper: n. maey gusaar/riñd topic: n. baat/mauzuu^ topical: a. mauzuu^i topicality: v.t. maqaami pan/mauzuu^iyat topographer: n. naqSHah banaaney waala topologist: n. maqaamiyaat ka maahir topple: v.i. palaTna topple: v.t. palTaana topology: n. makaan SHinaasa'i topsyturvy: a. digar guuñ/ulaT pulaT/zeyr o zabar tor: n. pahaaRi torch: n. maSH^al(f.) torchbearer: n. maSH^alchi/maSH^al bardaar torchon: n. saafi torment: v.t. aazar pahoñchaana/aziiyat deyna/diq karna/ dukh deyna/piisna/phuuñkna torment: n. alam/âzaab/ûquubat tormented: a. aazaar rasiidah/diq tormenting: n. aazaar dehi/aazaar rasaani tormentor: n. âzaab deyney waala/zaalim torn: a. dariidah/phaTa torpid: a. bey his/Dhiila/GHaflati/sust torpidity: n. bey Haali/Dhiila pan/susti torpor: n. bey Hisi/Dhiila pan/Hemaaqat/susti torrefy: v.t. jhulsaana/sukhaana torrent: n. dhaara/saelaab torrid: a. garm o KHuSHk/saKHt garm torsion: n. peych/pheyr tortile: a. bal daar/KHam daar/peych daar tortilla: n. makka'i ki roTi tortoise: n. kachhwa tortuous: a. bal daar/muSHkil/peych daar torture: v.t. aziiyat pahoñchaana/pareySHaan karna/ sataana/takliif deyna torture: n. aziiyat/pareySHaani/SHikañjah/takliif/ ûquubat torturer: n. takliif deyney waala tosh: n. bak waas toss: v.t. pheyñkna/uchhaalna tot: n. muñna(m.) tot: v.t/i. Hesaab lagaana/jama^ karna total: a. Haasil jama^/joR/kul/puura/saara/sab/tamaam totally: adv. kulli taur par/sara sar/saraapa totality: n. kulliyat tote: v.t. Dhona/uThaa'ey rakhna totter: v.i. Dag magaana/larazna tottering: n. laGHziSH totty: a. Dag mag/mabhuut/subuk sar touch: v.t. chhuuna/lagna/mas karna touch: n. asar/lams(m.)/mas(m.)/naam ko/zarrah bhar touch-stone: n. kasauTi touching: a. dil soz touchiness: n. Hassaasi/naazuk mizaaji touchy: a. Hassaas/naazuk mizaaj/zuud rañj tough: a. chiimaR/haTTa kaTTa/jaan leyva/kaRa/ muSHkil/paa'ey daar/saKHt toughen: v.t. saKHt banaana tour: n. chakkar/daurah/gaSHt/safar/saiyaaHat tour: v.i. safar par jaana tourism: n. safar/saiyaaHat tourist: n. jahaañgird/musaafir/saiyyaaH tournament: n. dañgal/mubaarizah tout: v.t. beopaar Haasil karna/Hemaayat Haasil karna/ jhuuTi ta^riif karna tout: v.t. muKHbiri karna tout: n. muKHbir(m.)/piTThu(m.) touted: a. jhuuTa maSH huur tow: v.t. rassi sey paani par ghasiiTna tow: n. rassi toward: prep. taraf towardly: adv. masaa^id/saaz gaar/ummiid baKHSH towards: prep. bi towel: n. tauliyah tower: n. burj/minaar/qal^ah towering: a. aaKHiri/bahot uuñcha/iñtehaa'i town: n. balad/puur/qaryah/SHaehr townfolk: n. SHaehri toy: n. baazi chah/khilauna toysome: a. khilañDra/SHoKH trace: n. asar(m.)/khoj/niSHaan(m.)/patah(m.)/ suraaGH(m.) trace: v.t. charbah utaarna/DhuuñDna/KHaakah utarna/ KHabar leyna/khoj lagaana/patah lagaana/ suraaGH lagaana traceable: n. naa qaabil e suraaGH tracing: n. suraaGh rasaani track: n. Dagar/liik/pag DañDi/paTri/raah/suraaGH(m.) track: v.t. DhuuñDna/khoj lagaana/suraaGH lagaana tracking: n. suraaGH rasaani tract: n. aqliim/kitaab chah/risaalah/qata^ trade: n. beopaar(m.)/Hirfat(f.)/kaar o baar/kasab/ peySHah/sauda/tijaarat trade-route: n. kaar waanoñ ka rastah trader: n. bañjaara/banya(m.)/beopaari(m.)/ sauda gar(m.)/taajir(m.) tradesman: n. taajir tradition: n. Hadiis/rawaaj/rawaayat/riit traditional: a. naqli/piiRhi dar piiRhi/rawaaji/rawaayati traffic: n. sauda/tijaarat traffic: a. heyra pheyri trafficker: n. heyra pheyri karney waala tragedy: n. almiyah/Haadisah/saaniHah tragic: a. añdoh naak/dard naak trail: v.t. piichhey ghasiiTna trail: n. gaaRi ka pichhla Dibba/zael train: v.t. lubhaana/paalna posna/siidha karna/ sikhaana/tarbiyat deyna/warziSH karna train: n. gaaRi/HaSHam/qataar/reyl gaaRi/taañta/zael trained: a. paRha likha/ta^liim yaaftah/siikha hu'a training: n. sidhaawaT(f.)/tarbiyat(f.) trainee: n. tarbiyat paaney waala traipsing: n. bhaari qadam/idhar udhar/piichhey ghisaTna trait: n. siirat/sifat(f.) traitor: n. daGHa baaz(m.)/GHaddaar(m.)/KHaa'in(m.) traject: v.t. paar pahoñchaana/tarsiil karna trajectory: n. guzar gaah/KHat e Harkat/KHat e parwaaz tramp: v.i. dham dhamaatey qadoñ sey chalna tramp: n. aawaarah gard trample: v.t. paa'oñ sey kuchalna/roñdna trance: n. saktah(m.) tranquillity: n. aasuudgi/itmenaan/raaHat/taSHaffi sukuun/sukuut transact: v.t. leyn deyn karna transaction: n. leyn deyn/paala transcend: v.t. faa'eq hona/GHaalib hona/jawaaz karna/ tajaawuz karna transcendence: n. tajaawuz/tañziih transcendent: a. faa'eq/GHaalib transcribe: v.t. naql karna transcript: n. musawwadah/naql transcription: n. nusKHah transfer: v.t. beychna/naql karna transfer deed: n. iñteqaal maamah transfer: n. badli/iñteqaal/muñtaqli/naql/tabaadlah transferable: a. qaabil e taeHwiil transference: n. taeHwiil transfigure: v.t. âzmat deyna/puujna transfix v.t. chubhona transform: v.t/i. badalna/kaaya palaTna/tabdiil karna transformation: n. kaaya palaT/tabdiili/taGHaiyur transfuse: v.t. eyk bartan sey duusrey meyñ Daalna/ rañg deyna/zehen naSHiin karna transfusion: n. tabaadlah e KHuun transgress: v.t. peyT sey paa'oñ baahar nikaalna/tajaawuz karna transgression: n. gunaah/KHata transgressor: n. faasiq transience: n. fana transient: a. aani jaani/fana paziir/waqti transit: n. ûbuur transit: v.t. paar guzarna transitional: a. ûbuuri transitive: n. maruuri(m.)/muta^addi(m.) transitory: a. chañd rozah/ûbuuri translate: v.t. duusri jagah muñtaqil karna/tarjumah karna translation: n. tarjumah translator: n. mutarajjim/tarjumaan transmigrate: v.i. hijrat karna transmission: n. imzaa/tarsiil transmit: v.t. pahoñchaana/tarsiil karna transmute: v.t. haiyat badalna trans-national: n. baen ul aqwaami/baen ul qaumi Transoxonia: n. mawara-un-nahr transparency: n. SHaffaafi transparent: a. billauri/jhalak daar/SHaffaaf transpire: v.t. pasiinah nikalna/saañs nikaalna transplant: v.t. peywañd lagaana transplantation: n. peywañd transport: v.t. naql e makaani karna transport: n. zarii^ah e naql o Hamal transportation: n. aamad o raft(f.)/Hamal(m.)/iñteqaal transpose: v.t. badalnamuñtaqil karna//ulaTna transposed: a. muñtaqil SHudah transposition: n. tabdiili transverse: v.t. paar karna/piichhey jaana transverse: a. beyñDa transude: v.i. risna trap: n. jaal/phañda (to be)trapped: phañsna trappings: n. jhol/sajaawaT trash: n. allam GHallam/HaSHw/kañkar patthar/ KHaaSHaak/kuuRa/miTTi trash: v.t. kuuRa pheyñkna trash: v.t. pareySHaan karna/thakaana trashy: a. bey kaar trauma: n. choT/sadmah travail: n. meHnat/muSHaqqat travail: v.i. muSHaqqat uThaana travailed: a. tajribah kaar/thaka travel: v.i. chakkar maarna/jaana/safar karna travel: n. guzar/safar traveller: n. aata jaata/musaafir/pañthi/raah giir/ saalik/saiyyaaH (fellow)traveller: n. ham raah travelogue: n. safar naamah travels: n. asfaar taversable: a. qaabil e ûbuur traverse: a. paar karna travesty: n. baeh ruup/sawaañg travesty: v.t. baeh ruup karna/sawaañg bharna tray: n. kaSHti/siini/tabaq treacher: n. GHaddaar/KHaa'in treacherous: a. bey wafa/daGH baaz/chaal baaz/ GHaddaar/tota chaSHm treacherously: adv. daGHa sey/fareyb sey/GHaddaari sey treachery: n. daGHa baazi/GHaddaari treacle: n. tar yaaq(m.) tread: v.i. chalna/paa'oñ sey kuchalna/qadam uThaana tread: n. qadam ka niSHaan/suraaGH tread upon: v.t. masalna treading: a. gaam zan treason: n. baGHaawat/GHaddaari treasure: n. gañj/KHazaanah treasure: v.t. maal ikaTTha karna treasurer: n. fotah daar/gañjuur/KHaazin/KHazaañchi treasury: n. fotah KHaanah/KHazaanah treat: v.t. âmal kara/bartaa'o karna/baratna/êlaaj karna/ mazey karwaana/suluuk karna/tazkirah karna treat: n. muft ka mazah treatment: n. bar taa'o/êlaaj/suluuk treatise: n. naamah/maqaalah/risaalah treaty: n. âehd naamah/mo^aahedah/paemaan/salaaH treaty of peace: n. sulH naamah treble: a. tiin guna/tehra tree: n. daraKHt(m.)/peyR(m.)/SHajar(m.) treetop: n. phunañg tree-trunk: n. tana trek: v.t. ghasiiTna trek: v.i. naql e makaani karna trek: n. mañzil/naql e makaani tremble: v.i. Dag magaana/hilna/kaañpna/kap kpaana/ larzana/phuraeri leyna/thar tharaana tremble: v.t. larzaana tremble: n. kap kapaahaT trembling: a. Dag mag tremendous: a. âziim/Haer ma^muuli tremor: n. irte^aaSH/jhaTka/phuraeri/sansani/ thar tharaahaT tremulous: a. larzaañ/murta^iSH tremulously: adv. laraztey hu'ey trench: n. KHañdaq trench: v.i. KHañdaq ban jaana trench: v.t. KHañdaq banaana trenchant: a. chiirta/kaaTta trend: v.i. muRna trend: n. jhukaa'o/maelaan/rujHaan trepan: n. daam/Hiilah/jaal trepan: v.t. phaañsna trepidation: n. kap kapaahaT/laraz tress: n. laT/zulf tresses: n. geysu trespass: n. mudaaKHilat beyja(f.) trial: n. aazmaa'iSH/bala/ibtela/imteHaan/ meHnat/muqaddamah/parakh trial-run: n. aazmaa'iSHi koSHiSH triangle: n. musallas tribal: a. qabaa'eli tribalism: n. âsbiyat tribe: n. firqah/qabiilah/qaum tribune: n. miñbar tribunal: n. âdaalat tribute: n. KHeraaj/peySH kaSH tributary: n. KHeraaj mañd trice: n. lamHah trick: n. chaal/chakma/charka/daa'oñ/dhoka/fareyb/ghaat/ ghissa/hath kañDa/Hiilah/heyr pheyr/fareyb/laag/ makkar/naerañg/naKHrah/paTTi/pheyr/pichaeti/ puchaara/saaluus/SHo^badah/tarkiib tricks: n. kartab trick: v.t. chakma deyna/dhoka deyna/jul deyna/ kaawa deyna/paTTi paRhaana trickery: n. chaal/dhoka/fareyb/hath pheyri/heyr pheyr/ jhaañsa(m.)/jul(m.)/naerañgi(f.)/saat paañch(f.)/ SHo^badah baazi(f.) tricking: n. pheyr phaar trickster: n. baazi gar/chaal baaz/dhokey baaz/fareybi/ heyra pheyri karney waala/pichaet tricky: a. chaalaak/daGHa baaz/fareybi/Harraaf/makkaar tried: a. kaar aazmuudah/mujarrab triennial: a. saeh saalah trifle: n. KHafiif sa/podna/zara sa trifling: a. bachkaanah/bey qadr/GHaer ahem/subuk/thoRa trig: a. baa qaa'edah/laa'eq trig: v.t. bharna/rukaawaT Daalna trigger: n. bañduuq ka ghoRa trigger: v.t. Harkat meyñ laana trigon: n. musallas(f.) triliteral: a. saeh zabaan trill: v.i. bal khaana/girna/luRhakna trim: v.t. chaTaa'i karna/ham waar karna/ malbuus karna/sajaana trim: a. baa qaa'edah trim: n. HaalaT/mizaaj/tartiib/tawaazun trimming: n. sajaawaT trinity: n. tasliis trinket: n. ko'i chhoTa zeywar trio: n. tigaDDam trip: v.i Thokar khaana trip: v.t. luRhkaana trip: n. safar/saer triple: a. saeh guna/tehra/tigna tripod: n. saeh paayah/tipaa'i tripsis: n. champi/maaliSH trist: a. aazurdah/mukaddar/tiirah/udaas trite: a. ghaTiya/ghisa piTa/ma^muuli triumph: n. jiit/nusrat/zafar triumph: v.i. jiit manaana triumph: v.t. jiitna triumphal: a. muzaffar triumphant: a. GHaalib triumphantly: adv. GHalbah sey/jiit kar trivia: n. adna chiizeyñ/hiich trivial: a. adna/Haqiir/hiich/juzwi/KHafiif/ ma^muuli/naa chiiz trivialise: v.t. adna banaana/Haqiir karna trodden(under foot):a. paa maal troll: v.t. ghamaana/pheyrna trolley: n. theyla(m.) trollop: n. aawaarah/balalli/kasbi troop: n. fariiq(m.)/jattha(m.)/juuq(m.)/Toli(f.) troops: n. sipaah(f.) troop commander:n. risaal daar trope: n. iste^aarah tropic: n. miñtaqah Haarrah(m.) tropic of cancer: n. KHat e sartaan(m.) tropic of capricorn: n. KHat e jaddi(m.) tropical: a. SHadiid garm trot: n. dulki chaal trot: v.t. dulki chalna trotter: n. paa'ey trouble: v.t. aziiyat deyna/musiibat bañna/pareySHaan karna/ wabaal e jaan hona trouble: n. aazaar/aazurdahgi/diqqat/fikr/Haraj/ jañjaal/jhameyla/jhañjhaT/kasaala/KHaraabi/ kulfat/musiibat/muSHkil/pareySHaani/ peych o KHam/ragRa/zaeHmat troubled: a. aazurdah/diq/pareySHaan troubler: n. iiza rasaañ/muuzi troublemaker: n. aaSHob gar/mazaaHim troubleshooter: n. muSHkil kuSHa troublesome: a. aazaar deh/aazaar rasaañ/takliif deh trough: n. Doñga/kuuñDa/lagan trounce: v.t. bura bhala kaehna/DaañTna/muqaddamah karna/ piiTna trounce: v.i. kuudna/phudakna trounce: v.t. kudaana/piitna/saKHt sust kaehna/saza deyna troupe: n. mañDli(f.)/taa'efah(m.)/Toli(f.) trouser: n. paa jaamah trousseau: n. jaHeyz ka saamaan/poTli trowel: n. karni/khurpi troy: n. sunaari baThkhara(m.) truant: a. bhagoRa/kaahil/kaam chor/sust truancy: n. kaahili/kaam chori/susti truce: n. iltiwaa -e jañg/mohlat/sulH truck: v.t. leyn deyn karna/mubaadilah karna truck: v.i. leyn deyn hona/sauda hona/waqt zaae^ karna truck: n. bacha khucha maal/leyn deyn/sauda truck: n. chhakRa(m.) truckage: n. mo^aawizah(m.)/mubaadliah(m.) truculent: a. bey raeHm/waehSHi trudge: v.i. paedal chalna true: a. durust/Haq/muKHlis/raast/saadiq/ sachcha(m.)/sachchi(f.)/saHiiH/ Taksaali/waaqe^i true: n. asl/yaqiin truism: n. amr e musallimah(m.)/ghisi piTi baat(f.)/ sachchaa'i(f.) truly: adv. âmlan/sach/waaqe^i/yaqiin trump: n. KHuraafaat/phuuñk trump: n. suur trump: v.t. ghaRna/naam lagaana/TañgRi lagaana trumpet: n. suur trumpet: v.t. chiñghaaRna/naqqaadi karna/suur phuuñkna truncate: v.t. masKH karna/qalam karna truncheon: n. DañDa/laTh/TukRa trundle: v.t. Dhalkaana/luRhkaana trunk: n. baRa sañduuq/dhaR/haathi ki suuñD/jism/tana trust: v.i. êtebaar karna/baawar karna trust: n. amaanat/êtebaar(m.)/êtemaad(m.)/baawar(m.)/ itmenaan(m.)/saakh(f.)/waqf(m.)/ wadii^at(f.)/yaqiin(m.)/zimmah()m./ zimmah daari(f.) trusted: a. baa e^temaad trustee: n. amiin trusteeship: n. mutawalli trustworthy: a. baat ka pakka/qaabil e e^temaad/raast baaz trustworthiness: n. iimaan(m.)/siqaaHat(f.) truth: a. Haq/sach truth: n. Haqiiqat/sach/yaqiin truth loving: n. Haqiiqat pasañd truthful: a. raast baaz/sachcha(m.)/sachchi(f.) truthfulness: n. raasti(f.) try: v.t. aazmaana/koSHiSH karna/paa'oñ ragaRna try: n. koSHiSH trying: a. aazmaa'iSHi/duSHwaar/kaRa/kaThin/saKHt tryst: n. jaa'ey mulaaqaat/maweySHiyoñ ka meyla tryst: v.t. milney ka wa^dah karna tube: n. naali/nal/nali tuber: n. Dala/gaañTh/gumRi tuberculosis: n. tap e diq tubule: n. bariik nalki tuck: v.t. Thoñsna/rukaawaT bañna/uRasna tuft: n. guch chha/kalGHi/phuñdna tug: v.t. dam lagaana/ghasiiTna/koSHiSH karna tug: n. dam/jhaTka tuition: n. dars/paRhaa'i tulip: n. laala tumble: v.i. Dhalakna/Dheyr ban jaana/luRhakna tumbler: n. aab KHora/sabu tumefy: v.t. sujaana tumefy: v.i. suujna tumescence: n. phuulan/suujan/waram tumid: a. phuula/suuja tummy: n. peyT/toñd tumour: n. gumRa/rasauli/waram tump: n. Dala/Tiila tumult: n. aaSHob/añdheyr/dhuum/hal chal/hañgaamah/harj/ HaSHr/hujuum/hullaR/maeHSHar/paKH/pur KHaaSH/ qeyaamat/SHor/SHor SHaraaba/talaatum/udham tumultous: a. pur aaSHob tune: n. dhun(f.)/gat(f.)/naGHmah(m.)/raagni(f.)/sur(m.) tune: v.t. mowaafiq karna tunnel: n. surañg turban: n. âmaamh(m.)/dastaar(f.)/pagRi(f.) turbid: a. bey tartiib/gaaRha/gadla/mukaddar turbit: n. ghareylu kabuutar(m.) turbulence: n. hal chal/khalbali turbulent: a. fitnah pardaaz turd: n. gobar ka Dala turmeric: n. haldi turmoil: n. hal chal/hañgaamah/izteraab/khalbali/ pukaar/qeyaamat/SHaGHab/SHor/talaatum/udham turn: v.i. badalna/ghuumna/muRna/phirna/raah sey haTna turn: v.t. badalna/ghamaana/KHaraadna/moRna/muKHaatib hona/ pheyrna/phiraana/raah sey haTaana/tabdiil karna turn: n. baar/baarah/baari/daa'oñ/daf^ah/naubat/pheyr turn against: phir jaana turn around: n. puura chakkar turn back: palatTna turncoat: n. zamaanah saaz(m.) turner: n. KHaraadi turning: n. heyr pheyr/tasarruf turnover: v.t. palaTna/ulaTna turn round: v.i. ghuumna turnip: n. SHaljam(m.) turpitude: n. kamiinah pan/KHabaasat/saflagi turquoise: n. fiirozah turquoise: a. fiirozi turtle: n. kachhwa turtle-dove: n. qumri tush! intj. chhii tusk: n. haathi daañt tussle: n. kaSHa kaSH tutelage: n. sar parasti tutor: n. mo^allim tutor: v.t. sikhaana twaddle: n. bak waas(m.) twain: n. joRa twang: n. teyz zaa'eqah(m.) twang: n. maqaami laehjah(m.) twattle: n. bak bak/bak waas(m.)/bachchah boli/ kachar kachar tweak: v.t. nochna/phaRkaana/udheyRna tweeze: v.t. baal nochna/pakaRna/uThaana tweezer: n. mochna twelve: n. baarah twelfth: a. baarh waañ twenty: n. biis twentieth: a. biis waañ twerp: a. aazaar deh/buddhu twibill: n. do siri kulhaaRi twiddle: v.t. bey kali sey machalna/uñgli maroRna twice: adv. do guna/dugna twig: n. Taehni twigged: a. SHaaKH daar twiggy: a. SHaaKH daar twig: v.t. bhaañp leyna/samajh jaana/taaR jaana twilight: n. jhuT puTa/pagaah/SHaam/SHafaq twin: a. juRwaañ twin: n. juRwaañ(m.) twine: n. baTi rassi/dhaaga/kuñDal twine: v.t. bal deyna/peych deyna/rassi baTna twinge: n. aeñThan/chubhan/maroR/Teys twinkle: v.i. chamakna/jhil milaana/palak phaRkna twinkle: n. chamak/iSHaarah/laraz twinkling: n. jagmagaahaT/jhilmilaahaT/TimTimaahaT twirl: v.t./i. bal deyna/ghamaana/maroRna/peych deyna twist: v.t. maroRna/moRna/peych deyna/pheyrna twist: v.i. aeñThna/muRna/phirna twist: n. aeñThan/peych/pheyr twisted: a. bal daar/KHam daar/peych daar twister: n. baTiya/maroRiya twit: v.t. choT kasna/phaTkaarna twitch: v.t. chhiiñna/churaana/jhaTakna/nochna/ phaRakna twitter: n. chaeh chahaahaT twitter: v.i. chaeh chahaana/dhaRakna two: n. do twofold: adv. do guna twofold: a. dohra tycoon: n. baRa seyTh(m.) type: n. añdaaz/qamaaSH/qism/taraH/nau^iyat/tarz typical: a. misaali/nau^i/tamsiili tyrannic: a. zaalim tyrannical: a. saffaak tyrannise: v.t. aafat toRna/añdheyr Dhaana/GHazab Dhaana/ zulm karna tyranny: n. añdheyr/daad nah faryaad/jaur/sitam/tuGHyaan/ zabar dasti/zeyaadti/zulm tyrant: n. aatiSH KHwaar/jaabir/jafa kaar/paapi/ sitam gar/zaalim